


Paper war

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, gift wrapping, oops im reposting it late, the boys fight with wrapping paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Why’d you hit me?!” Infi cries, bringing up a hand to rub at his ‘injury’ theatrically. His eyes narrow and he grabs another roll of paper, holding it in both hands as he would a sword, standing up. “This means war!”





	

“Hey, pass me the ribbon, Infi,” Esper asks, holding out his hand as he holds the plastic wrap blunched up with the other.

“Here,” Infi passes the golden ribbon. Esper wraps it around the bag and ties it into a neat little bow, using scissors to curl the ends.

“Ta-dah!” Infi grins, holding up the present he had just wrapped up. The paper is okay, but the red ribbon is all messed up, crooked and sticking out at a weird angle.

“Uh… it’s great. Good job, Infi.” Esper gives the other boy a lopsided smile and a thumbs up.

“Thanks!” Infi quite literally means, setting the box aside.  
Then he takes another one and gets ready to wrap it up, spreading the wrapping paper all over the floor. He wraps it around neatly with ease, but then he gets his hands on the ribbon.

Esper watches with awed disgust as the redhead tries wrapping it into a bow and fails spectacularly, only succeeding in tying up his wrists.

Esper grabs another roll of the wrapping paper laying next to him and swings it down, hitting Infi over the head. “Stop wasting the ribbon! We still have some gifts that need it!”

“Why’d you hit me?!” Infi cries, bringing up a hand to rub at his ‘injury’ theatrically. His eyes narrow and he grabs another roll of paper, holding it in both hands as he would a sword, standing up. “This means war!”

Esper is surprised, to say the least, to see Infi lunging himself at him, wrapping paper held up above his head in preparation for a strike. Instinctively, the taller boy holds up his own roll to block it. The papers make a loud thud as they collide.

Infi grins widely, pulls away and swings again. Esper blocks him again and again, a frown forming on his face just like Infi’s grin gets wider and wider.

Esper decides to strike back; pulls the roll back to swing it at Infi at a wide arch. He’s blocked with ease, since Infi has a much better grasp of these things.

They start to fight with their rolls honestly, smacking them together over and over, quicker and quicker. At one point, Infi grabs another roll of gift paper and Esper has to block twice as hard. A red polka dot paper hits a purple one, then a green and red striped one hits it and Esper’s dotted roll bends in half with the force.

Infi keeps hitting him, paper smacking Esper over the head. “Infi! Stoooop!” Esper cries, covering his head with his arms and backing away as he laughs.

“You shouldn’t’ve started! Infi laughs, smacking the taller boy again, following each step as Esper backs up.

“I didn’t— Waah!”

Esper trips over an unwrapped box sitting on the floor, arms flailing around as he goes tumbling backwards. Infi follows right after him, paper rolls dropping somewhere to the side while the boy himself falls forward, straight onto the sprawled-out Esper.

Esper groans at the added weight, trying to push Infi off. “You’re squishing me, get off.”

Instead of obeying, Infi wiggles, simply making himself comfortable on top of the older boy. He has to admit, for how hideous that Christmas sweater Esper’s wearing is, it’s surprisingly comfortable to lay on. He looms over Esper and looks down with a clearly mischievous look.

“Nah, I’m quite comfy,” he drawls, “Besides, you don’t usually complain when I’m on top of you.”

There’s the exact moment when Esper processes the words and his mouth forms a perfect _O_ , cheeks catching on fire, “Oh my god! Get off of me, Infi!”

Infi spends a moment admiring the cute redness of Esper’s face (and ears, too) and then lowers himself so he can press his lips against Esper’s.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles after pulling away, leaning right back to peck those lush lips again. “You are too comfy.” Another kiss. “The presents can wait.” Another kiss.

A few more kisses and Esper melts into them, reciprocating with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm.

“I guess. I’ll teach you how to wrap a proper bow later,” Esper promises. “Just roll over, I can’t feel my arms anymore.”

Infi rolls them over both, holding the lankier boy stable on top of himself. “I know how to tie bows, though,” he grumbles under his nose.

“Uh-huh, so I’ve seen.”

Infi growls and hides his blooming blush by kissing Esper again. And again. And again and again.


End file.
